


Anonymous

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, No Dialogue, Prostitution, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack liked noncommittal sex.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Anonymous

Jack liked noncommittal sex and fucking different rent boys in Cardiff throughout the centuries. But his favorite by far had to be this new boy. He didn't know his name of course, but he was so beautiful. The boy had striking blue eyes and dark brown hair. Those beautiful Welsh vowels. How wonderful the sounds the boy made. And he never wore underwear…

The Immortal quickened his pace, awaiting temptation. He was on his way to their normal spot, a grimy motel about ten blocks from the Hub. His mouth watered at the thought of having the boy once more.


End file.
